


What If It Had Been Me?

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: The aftermath of their fight in 4x02





	

**Author's Note:**

> I received the prompt: reconciliation after their fight, but it'll take a while for things to be where they used to be between them because their relationship is strained. Whether or not this happens before or after miller goes on the mission with abby is up to you.  
> This doesn't really follow the prompt

Bryan had been avoiding Miller for days. Miller knew why, and he hated it, but he couldn’t bring himself to agree with what they had done.

Finally, after four days, Miller managed to corner Bryan after lunch in the dining hall. He was blocking the path to the only way out, and when Bryan tried to shove past him, Miller grabbed his arm. 

“Bryan,” Miller said.

Bryan tried to shake him off.

“What do you want, Nathan?” Bryan asked coldly, after Miller wouldn’t let go. The only people who called Miller Nathan were people who didn’t know him. He told everyone else to call him Miller, and a few of his close friends called him Nate. Bryan knew that.

“I just want to talk to you,” Miller said.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Bryan said, pulling his arm out of Miller’s grip. Miller let go, and Bryan stormed off.

* * *

Two days later, Miller showed up to Bryan’s unit. He had found out that Harper was letting him stay with her until he found somewhere more permanent to stay.

When he opened to door and saw Miller, Bryan almost closed it on him.

“Wait,” Miller said, “please, let us just talk.”

There was a pause before Bryan opened the door far enough to let Miller past.

Miller walked in, and Bryan closed the door behind him. Bryan turned, and stared and Miller and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You said you wanted to talk,” Bryan said after a few minutes of silence.

“I can’t stand that you’re not talking to me,” Miller said.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Bryan said.

“I’m sorry,” Miller said. “I wish I could say that I think what we did was worth it, but I don’t. We needed that hydro-generator.”

“So we should have left everyone there to die?” Bryan spat.

“We should have found another way,” Miller said.

“What if there wasn’t another way?” Bryan asked.

“Then at least the people of Arkadia would be able to survive the apocalypse,” Miller said.

Bryan didn’t say anything for a moment.

“How can you live with yourself?” he asked.

“We need to survive,” Miller said.

“What if I had been one of the prisoners in farm station?” Bryan asked, “would have wanted to leave me there to die?”

“You weren’t,” Miller said.

“I easily could have been,” Bryan said. “I came down with all of those people. I was just lucky enough to get out. But that doesn’t answer my question. Would you have left me there to die?”

“I don’t know,” Miller said, “it’s not the same.”

“Those are my friends,” Bryan said.

“I know,” Miller said, “and I wish I could agree with you, but I can’t. You’re so good, and you want to save everyone,” he sat down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands, “and I wish I could be like that, but I just can’t. I’ve done horrible things-”

“So have I,” Bryan said.

“But you still want to save everyone,” Miller said, looking up. “I wish I could be like that, but _ I can’t _ . I have to make sure we survive. I’m sorry.”

Bryan sat down next to him.

“I know that we needed the hydro-generator,” Bryan said. “And I know that we might have doomed us all by blowing it up, but they’re my friends.”

“I know,” Miller said, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Bryan said. “I get it, I do. I just can’t agree.”

“Does that mean we’re good?” Miller asked.

“Yeah, I guess,” Bryan shrugged.

“Are you going to move back in?” Miller asked.

“There’s not a whole lot of moving,” Bryan said, “all of my stuff is still in your room.”

“If you’re moving back in, it’s our room,” Miller pointed out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on tumblr!](harpermacintyre.tumblr.com)


End file.
